


Lying Is The Most Fun Ryden Can Have Without Taking Their Clothes Off

by Pretty_Odd



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sex, Smut, Spence is in it for a bit, litterally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just Ryden smut, there's not a lot of it around so here you go! Ryan and Brendon decide to have happy fun times when the phone rings...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying Is The Most Fun Ryden Can Have Without Taking Their Clothes Off

**Author's Note:**

> Ryden word porn to brighten up your day XD

“Wait here?!? Now!?” Ryan asks while being pushed up against a wall. Brendon smiles before pressing his lips against Ryan’s collarbone, he’s rewarded with a quiet moan. Brendon practically rips Ryan’s shirt off him, he threw it on the floor in disgust.  
“Brendon we can’t, there’s people outside, what if they hear us?” Ryan complains, but Brendon could tell he wanted him so badly, so Brendon just shrugged it off.  
“Guess we’ll have to be quiet then?” Brendon remarks, Ryan lets out a huff of disbelief before giving into Brendon. His hands start stroking the younger boys hair, it’s so soft between his fingertips. Brendon started pressing his lips to Ryan’s, he smiled when he felt his tongue start to probe his mouth, searching for a flavour. Ryan put his hands around Brendon’s neck not allowing him to escape, after a while they were forced to pull away to catch their breaths. They kissed for a bit more until Brendon finally said, “oh come on, Ryan I want you, I wanna suck you off.”  
Ryan smiled, “oh do you now?”  
Brendon begged, “please daddy I want to, I really want to.”  
Ryan smirked, he knew his boyfriend was desperate but decided to test how desperate he was, “beg for me you slut…”  
“Oh daddy please, please, I want you to come down my throat, I want to taste you, I want you in my mouth please let me!” Brendon almost screamed the last part, but remembered that just outside the bus was thousands of screaming fangirls. Most of them probably already shipped Ryden…if only they knew, he thought to himself.  
Ryan smiled at how dirty that sounded coming out of his boyfriends mouth, but he didn’t think much of it because he wanted to come badly. Ryan nodded, and Brendon almost squealed in delight. He kissed Ryan on the lips before slowly making his way down, he left little bruises on his neck and kept going down, stopping when he reached his pants. He slowly pulled down the zipper, making it feel like torture to Ryan, but Ryan knew the wait would be worth it.  
Brendon finally exposed Ryan’s hard to dick the air, staring at it for a moment before taking it into his mouth.   
“Bren-ah, so-oh, good,” Ryan struggled forming words, this made Brendon take him in deeper, the head of Ryan’s cock hit the back of his throat making Ryan moan loudly. Brendon pulled off with a wet sucking noise.  
“You know there’s people outside baby…” Brendon started, but he was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Ryan groaned.  
“Aren’t you gonna pick that up?” Brendon taunts, Ryan’s eyes grow wide when he realised what Brendon was going to do.  
“Who knows it could be important…” Brendon said. Ryan reluctantly picked up the phone and answered it while Brendon took him back into his mouth.  
“Mmmph, uh, Hey Spence what’s up?” Ryan began, he held back moans of pleasure as best as he could, “what no, I’m not busy at all,” he said into the phone. Ryan silently cursed, if only he could say ‘I’m really busy with Brendon trying to suck me off right now so please call me back later.’  
Ryan looked to where the younger boy was perched between his knees silently licking over his dick, he mouthed the words, ‘I HATE YOU,’ to him. Brendon smiled and began pumping.  
“Oh god, uh…” Ryan said before remembering he was on the phone.  
“Ryan…what’s wrong?” Spencer said on the other end.  
“Nothing I just, accidentally spilt orange juice all over my bunk…” he quickly covered up.  
“Ok…” Spencer said before continuing to talk about whatever he was saying before, but Ryan couldn’t concentrate on anything, well…it was pretty hard to when his boyfriend was giving him a blowjob…  
There was silence on the other end of the line, Ryan knew it was his turn to say something but didn’t know what to say, “uh…mmph, yep, yes, absolutely…”he squeaked when Brendon’s tongue went over the sweet spot.  
“Ryan what do you mean, yes?” Spencer started, but then he soon realised, “RYAN…WHERE’S BREN…YOU BETTER NOT BE, oh my god Ryan,” the line dropped and Ryan turned to Brendon.  
“Fuck you,” he said to him.  
Brendon took his mouth off Ryan for a second to say, “That’s the point,” before going back.  
“Uhh…Bren, Bren, oh jeez, I’m about to-” his voice was cut off by his moans, he felt himself explode in his boyfriends mouth. Brendon swallowed it all and smiled before going up to kiss Ryan on the lips.  
“I fucking love you so much,” Brendon said.  
“I love you too…now get on the bed it’s your turn,” Ryan replied.  
They tangled themselves in each other’s arms, moaning. What where they going to say when Spencer and Jon got back? Oh well, Ryan thought to himself, I’ll think of something later…


End file.
